The Mother of All
by jacksonrath4evr
Summary: Sam and Dean have finally found Kevin, and they finally know where he's been been. Cas has had him translating the angel tablet, and he has stumbled upon a phrase that has frightened every angel, demon, and creature on the Earth. "She will come when all seems lost, and shall bring the wrath of Purgatory, Heaven, and Hell with Her."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam was done. Dean was done. Both of them wanted to just collapse into their beds, and sleep for weeks. Garth, and Charlie had just helped them close a case; a den of vamps in Baton Rouge with a taste for blondes, and Kevin had finally surfaced, with the suspected help from Cas. At least they hoped so, because who else would drop him onto the hood of the Impala, buck naked, with a jar of honey next to him.

It took Kevin a few days to regain his bearings, and then a few more days of some well deserved rest before he could even speak to the boys. They knew they couldn't push him into telling them anything he wasn't ready to tell them. They didn't know where Crowley had kept him, but from the paling his skin did, and the hitch his breathing took whenever his name was mentioned, they could gather he had put him into his own personal Hell. Dean's blood boiled, and Sam's hair curled whenever either of them tried to imagine what that kid had to go through because of them. Dean was especially hit with guilt. He had pushed Kevin harder than anyone else. He had put the title of prophet before the title of kid. He had done what he swore he would never do.

He had become his dad, and it killed him.

When Kevin finally regained his ability to speak, he told him where he was after Hell. He had been with Cas, and Cas had had him translate the Angel tablet for him, those were the only solid pieces of information the kid had. Everything else was a fuzzy fog of random bits that didn't fit together. He could remember the smell of cheese burgers, the faint buzz of what he thought were bee's, and the look Cas had on his face every time Kevin saw him. Cas had looked sad, as if he was missing something, or as Sam suspected, someone. Someone special. Someone else who loved cheeseburgers, and who couldn't go a day without a piece of pie.

It took the boys a while, but they finally got some solid information about the angel tablet from Kevin.

"Kevin, you have to try to remember what you translated. Anything at all could be useful, even the smallest bit of information." Sam tried to speak as softly as he could. He had taken speaking to Kevin upon himself. Every time Dean tried, he would get frustrated, and push Kevin, which would make him clam up, and f=would frustrate Dean even further. It was an ugly, endless cycle, and it would only end in a frustrated Dean, and a scared Kevin. At least with Sam, Kevin would loosen up a bit, be more comfortable, try a bit harder. They both knew what it was like trying to remember something that had been blocked.

"I know, and I'm trying, but I don't know if my mind doesn't want me too, or if someone's put up a wall, it's just not coming." Kevin huffed.

"I get that, just breath deep, and try to clear your mind. Just, don't hurt yourself." Sam wanted to know what Kevin had seen as badly as Dean, maybe even a bit more. Sam had escaped The Cage, he had gotten free, Adam hadn't. Sam could never forget the look on Adam's face while they were down there. He wasn't Michael, the Archangel. He wasn't a Hunter, like he and Dean were. He was just a kid, just like Kevin. Sam wanted to get Adam out of that cage more than anything, and he had the feeling that the angels knew how to do that, and if they didn't, maybe there tablet did.

Kevin shut his eyes, and leaned his head back. "Ok, I'll try one more time, and then I need to take a break. My heads beginning to pound." Kevin took a deep breath, and went silent. His closed eyes began to crinkle together, and his mouth turned up into a frustrated line. "I can see the tablet, I can see it on a coffee table in front of me. It's foggy, but I can see it."

Sam's eyes went wide with surprise. "That's great Kevin! Now, try to figure out what's on it. Even if it's just a line, even just a word. Just try a little harder." This was a huge breakthrough, Kevin had never been able to see the tablet before today. He could remember the table it was on, the mug of tea (sweetened by honey of course) that was next to it. Hell, he could remember the entire table, except a hole right in the center of it, a tablet shaped hole.

He squinted harder, and leaned forward "I can see something, something faint, something small. I can see Cas standing above the tablet. I can hear me telling him something. He's scared. He tells me to stop reading. He's, he's taking the tablet off the table. I'm getting up, I'm trying to stop him. I try to grab the tablet from him. I... I... I can't remember anything after that." Kevin opens his eyes, and is surprised to find he is standing up, his arms outreached, grasping at air. He turns to Sam, who has a look of proud patience upon his face.

"Well?" Sam states.

"Well what?" Kevin states confused.

"What did you tell Cas? What did you tell him that scared him so much as to take the tablet away?" Sam was trying his best to keep his excitement under control, but it was getting harder and harder for him to. He wanted to go tell Dean what had just happened. It was the biggest breakthrough the had had in months.

"Oh!" Kevin's eyes widened with remembrance. "It said... It said... Well, at least I think it said "She will come when all seems lost, and shall bring the wrath of Purgatory, Heaven, and Hell with Her." Or at least, that's what I think it said."

"Who Kevin, who's Her?" Sam was worried about the whole "Wrath of Purgatory, Heaven, and Hell" thing, but maybe if he knew who She was, he could figure out how to stop her. Dean knew what was in all three of those places, and they could barely handle them one at a time. He couldn't imagine trying to stop someone who could harness the power of all three of them.

Kevin stared at Sam, a look of knowing crossed his face. "You can't stop Her Sam, She's not here to hurt you or help you, She's here to fix everything."

"Who is She Kevin?"

"Eve, Sam" Kevin stated "She is Eve."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait, what do you mean by Eve? I thought we killed her years ago?" Dean was still trying to wrap his head around the most recent development they had uncovered. Sam had waited till he was sure Kevin was asleep before he told Dean; he knew if Kevin had been awake, it would have taken a Hell storm to stop Dean from pushing the prophet farther, and the kid needed to rest. He was after all, still a growing boy, even if he did carry himself as a man. Sam could see the normalcy leave his eyes every day, and in it's place was the glint of a hunter.

Sam sighed, he didn't know much more than Dean did, but that didn't stop Dean from asking him questions they both knew he didn't know the answers to. He had sit him down in the research room, which had sort of become their family room of sorts. He had also gathered up as many books about Eve, and angels as he could, which with the Men of Letters library, had been quite a stack.

"From what I can gather, that Eve was the mother of all evil, kind of a Demon version of Eve. This is the original Eve, like figleaf wearing, apple eating, married to Adam/Michael Eve."

"Does that mean we have to deal with Michael again?"

"I don't know, last time I checked, he was still in the cage with Lucifer, and..." Sam faltered. He couldn't even say Adams name without feeling a wave of guilt consume him. Not going after Dean while he was in Purgatory was different than this. Dean had told him to move on, whether he meant it or not. Adam didn't have a choice when it came to this. He had been forced into being Michael's vessel, he had been forced into that cage, he had been forced into being a "Winchester".

Dean knew what Sammy was thinking, Hell, he was thinking the same thing. He never told him, but whenever he was sure Sam had drifted off to sleep, he would pour over any of the books they had , trying to find a way to get Adam out.

"Sam, it's not your fault. You're doing everything you can to get him out there, and home, as messed up as a home as this is. Now, let's focus on the issue in front of us. What are we going to do about Eve?"

"I don't know Dean. I mean, I don't know if she's going to help us like Balthazar and Gabriel, try to kill us like Zachariah and Raphael, or just want to use us like Michael and Lucifer. Damn, we know a ton of angels. Well, knew I guess."

"Yeah, I guess that's a downside to being the chosen vessels to the two most powerful angels in heaven." Sam had meant that to be funny, but Dean's eyes darkened. Adam flashed into Dean's mind. After all, it had originally been he who was suppose to be Michael's chosen vessel. Sam quickly changed back to the topic of Eve. "We should really get back to figuring out what she wants, or what she's going to do when she get's here."

Dean settled into a chair, pulled out a copy of The King James Bible, and flipped it to the beginning. "Yeah, what exactly do we know about her?"

"Other than what's in there," Sam gestured to the book in Dean's hands, "Not much. She was the first woman, created out of Adam's rib, and some clay from the Earth. Satan tricked her into eating "The Forbidden Fruit", which she then convinced Adam into eating, and got them kicked out of Paradise for disobeying God's commandment. She then helped him populate Earth, and produced Cain and Abel, which led to the first ever murder. Before that, and after, we don't know much."

Dean leaned back "Great, so all we know is that she's made of mud, she likes apples, and she can't listen to directions. Oh, and he kids shouldn't share the same room."

"Well, there are some theories that sort of fill in the blanks."

"And those are?"

"Well, one is that she knew what she was doing when she accepted the fruit. I mean, God had told her to stay away, yet she had to populate the Earth, and she couldn't do that in Paradise. She had to sin to get kicked out, and follow His bigger commandment. There are also some who believe she was punished to roam Purgatory until the second coming, A.K.A., the apocalypse. She would then be resurrected, judged for her sins, and be granted into Heaven."

"Ok, so if we believe all of that, she's not going to be very happy with us. I mean, we sort of stopped her only ticket out of Purgatory, and we both know what it's like down there. I was there for only a year, I couldn't imagine being there for thousands of years."

Both of the boys fell silent. Neither of them wanted to be on any angels bad side, it wasn't a good side to be on, that they had learned from personal experience. They couldn't imagine being on the bad side of someone who could harness the power of Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell at the same time. They stayed silent for quite a bit, not knowing how to break the obvious tension, when they heard a knock on the front door, if you could call a vault door a "front door". They heard it gently swing open, followed by two very familiar voices.

"Balls!"

"Oh suck it up, it's not that heavy."

"If it ain't that heavy, why don't you carry it you idget?"

"Because we agreed, I take the clothes, you take the equipment."

"That was before I knew you had decided to take the entire NASA set up with you."

"I wanted to be prepared, you can't get mad at me for that."

"Watch me."

"What's up bitches?" Charlie teased as she walked in, carrying a small backpack, and two lightweight duffle bags. "Uncover any juicy secrets from up above recently?" She dropped the bags in the doorway, and gave Sam and Dean a good hug before settling into her favorite chair; at the head of the table, of course.

"Hi guy-God damn it Charlie!" Garth grunted, as he fell face forward, tripping over the duffles Charlie had dropped earlier. Sam jumped up to move the duffles, along with the three large duffle bags, two large cardboard boxes, and a backpack larger than a middle schooler that Garth had lugged in.

He opened one of the boxes, and couldn't help but be impressed. He knew Charlie was a computer nerd, and loved having the best in that department, but even for her, this was amazing. He knew for a fact, that this was the latest, and best set up that the market would have. He also knew it wasn't going to be available to the public for another two years. He chuckled at the thought at what she would have had to do, or who she must have had to hack, to have get it. He was also glad she was on there side. She might have been small, but she was scary when angry.

Dean stood up, and offered Garth a chair. "Dude, sit down, you're going to hurt yourself."

Garth grunted, and accepted. Last time they had seen him, he had been a clean shaven, bone skinny nerd, who looked out of place in Bobby's beat up cap. Now, he had put on a few pounds, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple weeks. He was beginning to look more and more like the surrogate father the boys had gotten to know, love, and missed every day.

"What in the Hell have you boys gotten yourselves into this time? Can we go one week without you uncovering some ancient demon, monster, thing that wants us dead? I kinda like living, and I have a hard enough time picking up women with a pulse, I'm sure it's going to be a hell of a lot hard to do that dead!" Garth took his cap off, and ruffled his hair. He knew who these boys were when he had first started hunting. Hell, every hunter who was worth his spit knew who these boys were, and if they were in there right mind, knew to never piss them off. Most monsters, and demons knew that as well. Sure, there were a handful of fools who thought they could take the boys on, both human, and monster alike, but they never stood a chance. It was both impressive, and sad. Both Sam, and Dean had tried to leave, but the life always pulled them back. Garth knew Bobby had hated the boys huntin. He wanted them out more than the boys wanted out. He wanted them to settle down, have kids, do the suburbia thing, and die of natural causes. Not being pulled down to Hell by Hellhounds, or being stabbed in the back, or anything along those lines. In adopting Bobby's role as the hunter search engine, he had always felt that he had sort of adopted all of Bobby's jobs, including watching over the boys, especially when they got in trouble, which happened a lot. This time wasn't any different.

Charlie huffed at the grump sitting next to her. "Calm down Garth, it's not like they go looking for stuff like this, they just stumble on it. and they look into it."

"Well, next time, because we all know there's going to be a next time," Gath replied, squinting his eyes at Charlie, and glancing away after she stuck her tongue out at him, "when y'all stumble upon something old, and dusty, and interesting looking DON'T PICK IT UP!"

"Aww, Garth, where's your sense of adventure?" Charlie pouted. Sh herself, enjoyed the danger, as long as she could stay behind her desk of course. She didn't other broken arm t go along with her first one.

"That went out the window when I got bit in the ass by a silver bullet shot by a newby hunter who couldn't tell his ass from his elbow if his life depended on it!"

"Guys, just calm down a second, ok?" Sam had put his hands between them, hoping this would stop the bickering. Plus, Garth had a knack for showing his battle wounds, and neither him nor Dean had any desire to see Garth's scrawny ass anytime soon.

Dean jumped in behind Sam, "Yeah, Kevin found out something interesting on the Angel tablet yesterday, and we need to catch you guys up." They then began to tell them everything, from the break through with Kevin's memory, all the way bac t fining him on the hood of the car. They did leave out the part about Kevin's missing pants, the kid deserved some dignity.

"Ok, hold it right here. Are you telling me that , not only is it possible that the most powerful angelic being's isn't just a woman, but we know almost nothing about her!?"

"calm down Charlie, we don't need one of your lectures about the misogyny of modern society, and yes we all know how unfair it is that the MALE plumbers get to save the FEMALE princesses from the MALE villain. We have all heard this rant before." Dean had to cut Chalie off early, or she wouldn't shut up for hours.

Charlie fell back into her chair, and crossed her arms, and began to pout. She didn't like when her speeches were called rants, but most of all, she didn't like being cut off.

"So what do you need from us?" Garth was intrigued by this one. It was a nice change from shapeshifters, and there usual stuff.

"Well, we need you guys to help us dig up as much as we can on Eve." Sammy looked Charlie and Garth in the eyes, and then gestured down to the bible in front of Dean. "She kind of only makes a cameo in the beginning of the Bible, and then nothing. We need to know as much as we can about her as we can, if we are going to have any clue why she's here, and what she wants."

"You got it dudes!" Charlie saluted them, picked up a huge leather bound journal, stood up, and then grabbed her duffle, and one of her laptop bag. "Now, I'm going to go to bed, because it's almost 4 in the morning, and I'm exhausted. Listening to heavy metal ll night will do that to someone." She stated as she headed down the hallway.

Garth stood up suddenly, tripped over his chair, fumbled with another journal from the table, grabbed his bag, and headed the same way she was,all the while screaming "Oh yeah!? Well at least I don't babble on and on about computer code! And I had to stay awake somehow since SOMEONE didn't want to drive!"

Dean chuckled, and Sam shook his head, both of them smiling. Oh, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean woke up to a loud clatter the next morning. He lept out of bed, reached for his favorite shotgun, and opened his door just in time to see Sam running down the hall, with his pistol in hand. They bolted down the hall, and turned the corner to collide with Kevin, who was holding his signature Super Soaker filled with a clever mixture of holy water, rock salt, and cleaning solution. All three of them looked at each other, and Sam motioned for them to follow. They crept to the kitchen, which is where they all agreed that the sound had come from. They were about to kick down the door, and start to fire when they heard a muffled argument coming from behind the same door.

"What the Hell Charlie!? I tell you to hold onto ONE pan, and you can't even do that!"

"You didn't tell me it was hot! What the Hell do you think my hands are, oven mitts!? Give a girl some warning next time!"

Kevin relaxed, and finally let out a deep breath, Sam chuckled, and lowered his pistol, and Dean rolled his eyes before barging in. "Guy's, next time you decide to make it sound like World War III in here, give us some warning. And from the looks of this kitchen, I don't think I was far off on what happened in here."

The kitchen was a mess. There were a few dozen egg shells on the floor, jam covering the cabinets, and flour coating every surface, even the ceiling, which was a bit impressive. Charlie and Garth looked about the same as the kitchen did. Charlies red hair was pink from the flour, and she had what looked like egg yolk smeared across her forehead. Garth was trying to wipe off his cap, which looked like it got smudged with chocolate, and he had jam on his ass, in a near perfect handprint shape. Dean didn't even want to know how, or why that had gotten there.

Charlie looked down at the floor, and blushed, something none of them had ever seen before. "I wanted to surprise you guys with something nice, since you were letting us stay here." She backed away from the counter, where she had been the entire time, to show the boys a stack of pancakes, a pitcher of orange juice, and a huge mound of eggs. Dean and Sam were shocked. They didn't know Charlie could cook.

"Wow, thank you Charlie!" Sam said quickly, for fear of insulting her.

"I don't know why you're thanking her, I made everything, she just tried to have a food fight with me." Garth gruntled from the sink.

Dean turned, and stared at the skinny man with disbelief. "Wait, YOU cook?!"

The only answer he got was a shrug, and an exit from the kitchen. Garth really was becoming another Bobby, it was almost scary.

The boys didn't want to look a gift horse in the face, so they took the tray, and the four of them headed to the den to eat, and to continue with their research. The boys ate in silence, and as quickly as they could. Charlie and Kevin just stared in disbelief. It still took them by surprise how the boys lived. They lived off of junk food from gas stations, and fast food joints, they lived off of four hours a sleep a night, at most, and they drank like sailors. It seemed like they would've imploded a long time ago, but it seemed to work for them, for the most part.

After the fastest breakfast they had ever seen, Charlie got Garth, and they shared what they had learned the night before.

"Ok, so I was digging around in some of the Knight's files, and they have almost nothing on Eve, which is kind of insulting, I mean they have a ton on Michael in heaven, Michael when he was Adam in the Garden, and Michael after the garden, but almost zip on the first woman on Earth. I mean, he couldn't repopulate the Earth on his own! There needed to be two, but nope, all she's known for is getting them kicked out of Paradise." Charlie was getting into a rant, and they all just sat and listened, because it was all true. They had almost nothing on this woman, and she was suppose to have more power than they had ever faced. This scared all of them.

"Well, I made some calls last night, and I got nothing either, other than what we already know." Garth looked haggard, like he hadn't slept all night. "I did hear from a pastor in Montgomery who may have some info for us, but she wasn't exactly happy with getting woken up at 4AM.

"Well, maybe we should head out there, and give this pastor a visit. We could get more out of her in person than over the phone. Plus, we need to restock on supplies, since most of what he did have was used to redecorate the kitchen." Dean stood up, and headed towards his room. "Sam, and I are going to head out, you guys can stay here, and do some more digging, there has to be something we're missing." No one was going to argue with Dean on this one. Sam wanted to get out, and not for killing this time, and Charlie, Garth, and Kevin wanted to stop running around. Plus, it gave Charlie and excuse to make sure Kevin was really ok. The brothers were beginning to rub off on him, and he was pushing himself too far lately.

The boys grabbed their bags, and were on the road in no time. It brought back memories for Sam, happy memories. Way back when when it was just him and Dean, running around in the Impala, just hunting monsters. No angels, no apocalypse, just good old fashioned hunting. It was simpler back then, everything was either black or white, nothing was in the grey. The 16 hours passed by quickly, and silently. The boys arrived outside the First Community Church of Montgomery around 2AM, and decided to sleep in the car until a decent hour, after hearing about the good pastors dislike of being awoken in the early hours of the day. They didn't have to go far to find where she lived either, since she had taken up residence right next door to the church. They didn't have to wait long though, as they heard a knock on their window, and found a pleasant looking woman standing outside the car. Dean rolled down the drivers side window, just a crack. "Yes, can I help you?" He said, trying to act like it was normal to be sleeping outside of someones house overnight.

The woman laughed, "Well, I figured you boys could use a cup of coffee, and possibly something to eat, since you've been out here for a while. Would you like to come inside?" She gestured towards the house.

"Sure, we would love some." The boys got out of the car, and followed her towards the house. It was at this point that both of them realized that neither of them had bothered to ask Garth what her name was. As they approached the front porch, Sam spoke up again, "We don't mean to impose, we just have some questions for you. I'm Sam, and this is my brother,"

"Dean, I know." The woman interrupted. "I know who you boys are. I know more than you think I do."

"You do?" Dean became suspicious almost instantly. He knew he and Sam were famous in the hunter world, and infamous in every other world. Most of the people they met wanted them dead, so he never trusted anyone he didn't know personally.

"Of course I do. I'm sad to say though, you aren't what I expected when I came down here. I was expecting something along the lines of rugged grizzly men, not flannel wearing underwear models. Eh, beggars can't be choosers. Could we possibly move this to the kitchen, instead of the front porch, the neighbors are starting to look." She opened the door, and gestured for them to come in. Both of them were hesitant at first, but they both nodded towards each other, and slowly reached for their guns, as they made their way into the foyer.

They heard the sound of the front door shut behind them, and the soft click of the lock turning, as they spun around, and drew their weapons. "Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"Oh geez," She sighed, "If we are ever going to help each other, we are going to have to go without those silly things. I can't possibly explain my plan with lead being pointed at me." She clicked her fingers, and the guns were returned to their holsters, to the boys surprise. "Now, we can get down to business." She smiled, as she walked towards the living room, and sat gracefully on the couch. "Now, come on, we can't just stand around, looking like lost puppies."

The boys reluctantly followed, and sat down. Neither of them felt good about this situation, but they couldn't resist the smell of the food sitting in front of them on the coffee table.

"Freshly ground coffee, bagels, and either apple butter, or homemade pomegranate jam. Whatever you want, it's all right here." She gestured towards the tray in front of her. "Now, eat, and then we can get down to introductions."

Dean reached for the bagels, while Sam reached for the coffee. Both were delicious, and gave the boys some time to look around at where they were, and who was sitting across from them. The house was quaint, nothing inside of it was extravagant, and it all seemed to make them feel at home. She seemed to look exactly like her house. She was dressed simply in a green skirt, and a fitted sweater, with a pattern neither of them could place. It looked like leaves, but some type of leaf they hadn't really seen before. They swallowed their breakfast, and looked up at her. "Now," Sam stated, "Who in the Hell are you?"

She chuckled, "I appreciate the irony of that statement, and you will too."

"What irony?" Dean was starting to lose his patients. He wanted to find out who this was, so he could either yell at her, or kill her. Possibly both.

'The irony of Hell, since that's the one place I've been able to avoid. Although, after what I did, and what I'm planning on doing, I may as well go there now." Her face turned dark, downcast, as she looked at her hands, folded gently on her lap. "But, no time to dwell. You asked me a question, and you deserve an answer, after all you've been through." She took a deep breath, and locked eyes with both of them, and smiled "My name here is Evelyn Michaels, but you can simply call me Eve."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam and Dean jumped off of the couch, and pulled out their weapons.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Dean hissed, as Sam stood beside him, seething with fear and rage.

Eve sighed, stood up, and put her hands up. "Now boys, do you not remember how that ended earlier? And if I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would've hurt you before now? I could have had you both on the ground, inside out by now, if I wanted it to happen."

The boys lowered their guns slightly, glanced at each other, and then raised them back to the alert position.

Eve rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh. "Ok boys, let's just put the guns down," She waved her hands, and the guns disappeared from their hands, "Let's sit down," another wave, and the boys were pushed down to the couch, and couldn't stand up, "And let's listen to the mysterious woman with the power."

"Listen, you son of a bit-" Dean couldn't finish what he was saying, since he seemed to lose his voice.

"Now, that type of language is not acceptable. I can take a lot of things, but you will have a civil tongue in my presence. Now, if you'll hear me out, I will let you in on the little secret of why I'm here. If you two can be good boys, that is."

Dean crossed his arms, and slammed himself against the back of the couch, looking more and more like a toddler than a fully grown adult man. Sam nodded his head, "We'll be good, I swear!"

"You both better! I don't tolerate rudeness. I had to deal with enough of that from Adam."

"You mean Michael, correct?"

Eve sighed, "No, I mean Adam. Michael and Adam might be the same person, but they never acted the same."

A look of confusion crossed Sam's face. "What do you mean?"

Eve leaned forward, and started pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I mean, he was a different person. You remember when your brother there," She gestured towards the still pouting Dean, "Got back from Hell, correct?" Sam nodded. "He wasn't the same person, neither were you when you got back from Hell either. Going between planes does that to a person. The same goes for angels. In Heaven, Michael was a valiant warrior, and a leader to millions. When he came to Earth, and became Adam, he turned into a, how was it put, an "Ass butt"?"

Dean perked up at that. He only knew one person who would ever use that insult about that specific Archangel. The Angel who he held in a special place in his heart, a place he tried to keep hidden, and did a terrible job at doing. "Yes Dean, I know Castiel quite well. I was there when he was first place into his garrison, I was there when he first questioned the orders given to him, and I was there when he fled from Heaven. I have always stood behind him, and was always beside him when I was in Heaven."

Dean wanted to ask her so many questions, but since his mouth was glued shut, all he could do was grunt, and grumble. Sam had questions as well, but sat quietly, and waited for her to continue. He was a quick learner, and didn't want to end up like his older brother.

"Anyways, we'll get back to Castiel later. Right now, you both need to know the game plan. Or at least, the outline for the game plan. I need some other game players for the real plan."

"Like who?" Sam was wondering who else they needed. Did she mean more hunters, or did she mean more angels. He didn't know how much she knew about what had happened in Heaven, and he hoped he wasn't going to be the one to break the news to her that her old friends were now all on Earth, human, and locked out of their home.

Eve gave Sam a knowing grin. "Don't worry darling, I know about Heaven, I know about Metatron, and of the fate of the angels. What I need is a bit of a stronger kick than what they've got. Now, I need to go get ready, we have a little road trip to go on." Eve stood up, and gestured for the boys to do the same. Hesitantly, they both stood, and gazed at the small woman in front of them. Dean now knew what the leaves on her sweater were; they were figs, which made him chuckle to himself. She was clever, he would give her that.

She started to exit the room, as she continued to speak to the boys, "Now, stay here for a minute, I have to go pack a few things, and then we can get going." She was halfway up the staircase before Dean tried to stop her, and found his voice to be back. "Wait, where are we going? And who exactly are we looking for?"

She turned, and gave another of her knowing grins, "Well, we're heading over to Jackson County Missouri to go pick up some important ingredient for a spell I've had in my back pocket for years, but haven't needed until right now."

"And what is that?"

"Simple," she said with a slight shrug, "A spell to bring an angel back from the dead. But we aren't just bringing back any angels, we're bringing back the Big Seven themselves."

Sam's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean the-"

"Oh yes I do Sammy boy, we're bringing back the Archangels, and we're going to be doing it together."

"Umm, excuse me, but what?" Dean stared at the, now seemingly insane, woman in front of him. "I don't know if you know this, but most of those angels are dicks. And they will never agree to help us."

"Well, then, it's a good thing we won't be asking them for help." Eve turned and began to climb the stairs again

A look of confusion crossed the boys faces yet again. "Then, what are we bringing them back for exactly?" Sam asked.

Eve turned, with an annoyed look on her face, and rolled her eyes. "Listen, my homes been locked, my brothers and sisters have been cast out, God has been silent, which is not normal for him, and the love of my life is dead. And as much as I hate to say this, but the only ones who have the power to fix this are the Archangels. So they might be a huge bag of dicks, but they're all we have." Before the boys could respond, she turned and disappeared up the stairs.

All the boys could do is stand there, in disbelief. How else do you react when you scolded by your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great grandmother?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Neither of the boys could fully wrap their minds around what exactly had happened. Eve was packed, and ready to go in record speed, and soon they were off, heading back towards the bunker. Both the brothers wanted some quiet so they could process their thoughts, but Eve had other plans. The radio was blasting the entire trip back, filled with all the music Dean hated. He did have to pull over after hour 8, and take a breather. A man could only listen to Dirty Little Secret so many times before he snapped. Sam was impressed though. In his entire life, he had never seen Dean let anyone except himself pick the music. He had always been told to shut his cake hole whenever he complained, so for him to witness his brother listen to music he had heard him describe as "Tweeny douchebags wailing" for that long was nothing short of a miracle. He did notice the increase in speeding after his little breathing break.

Not a moment too soon, they were back at the bunker. Dean stopped the car a hundred yards short, turned the car off, and turned to face Eve. His face was serious, like it had been the past few years.

"Now, I'm going to warn you" he started, "These people are good people. They are our family, and they will help you with whatever you need to do, but only if you tell them the truth, and don't pull their chain." Sam was confused, why was his brother telling her this now? And why did he think it was necessary?

Eve was, apparently, on the same page as Sam was. "I have been honest with you up to this point, why would I start lying now?"

Dean shook his head. "You been honest with what you've told us, but you haven't given us the full story. Now, you either tell us now, or you tell us in front of everyone in that bunker, why do you want the Archangels back?"

Eve scoffed. "I've already told you, so we can-" Dean cut her short.

"I remember. So you can find God, and straighten out this mess here, but you want them back for another reason. Now what is it?"

"What are you talking about Dean?" Sam wasn't just a few spaces back, he was playing on a completely different game board than his brother.

"I don't like being lied too, and omission is on the same level as lying, Jesus said so himself, you can look it up. Now, I want to know the truth, or I swear to whoever, or whatever the Hell's up there making up these goddamn rules, I will walk into that bunker, and let the world burn right around me."

"Dean, what the Hell!" Sam was shocked, confused, and scared. He had seen that look in his brothers eyes before. He had seen it when they had first met Adam, and he'd realized his father had been a dad to some lucky little boy, it just hadn't been them. They had been the warriors, the soldiers, the killing machines from the time they could hold weapons. Adam had gotten baseball games, and hugs. Dean got shooting lessons, and survival skills. Adam had never seen their father angry. Dean had been beaten on so many occasions. Dean could handle anything, not lies. His whole life had been built on lies, from the one man he had trusted would never lie to him. Sam had always guessed that was the deeper reason Dean hated lying. Not only because of the lies John had told them, but because of the lies Dean told himself to make everything seem ok.

Looking down, Eve sighed. "I will tell you all everything, let me just go inside, please. This will be hard enough explaining once, I don't think I could handle ever doing it again. Just please, give me this one moment."

That answer seemed to satisfy Dean, as he turned around, turned the Impala on, and drove the rest of the driveway, not looking at anything but the bunker door. He soon turned the car off, got out of his beloved baby, slammed the door, and walked down the stairs towards the entryway. Sam turned towards Eve, hoping to ease the tension he could obviously feel radiating off of her. When he turned, he was surprised to find her silently sobbing to herself. "Hey, don't cry, Dean's not always like this, I mean most of the time he is, but not always."

She sniffled, and looked up. Even with red, puffy eyes, she was still quite pretty. "I know, it's not him, it's something else. It'll all make sense as soon as we get inside." On that note, she opened her door, and walked out.

Sam sat in the front seat, stunned. He didn't know whether to go inside, or to stay in the car until this all made sense. He opted for the former, since without Eve, nothing would make sense about this situation, no matter how much time he had to ponder it over.

Stepping inside the bunker was just like it had been in the car, the tension so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Only this time, there were three more people to share in Sams confusion. All of them were seated at the table, except for Eve. She stood at the head of the table, directly across from Dean. Which Dean was both impressed, and miffed over. Impressed by the woman's balls to stand face to face with him, and miffed for the same reason. He didn't want to look directly at her. She was using them for her own gain. Yes, the world was going to be saved because of it, but Dean had a sneaky suspicion that was not the main reason for her plan.

Sam sat in the chair to the right of Dean, next to Charlie, who was staring at him, expecting him to explain everything that was going on. Across the table, Kevin and Garth gave him the same look, since Eve and Dean were currently having a staring contest, and neither looked like they were going to let the other win.

After a minute of awkward silence, Charlie finally spoke up. "Not to interrupt this nice, pleasant moment, but who the hell is this, and why did you bring us in here if all you were going to do was stare her down. I'm Charlie, by the way." She stated, turning and offering her hand towards Eve, who took it, and after finally averting her gaze from Dean, smiled softly at Charlie.

"And I'm Garth, pleasure to see you again Sarah. How's everything been back home?"

Dean turned towards Garth, "Garth, this isn't Sarah." He stated simply.

"What do you mean, of course it's her, who else could it be?" Garth didn't like being told he was wrong, and gave Dean one of Bobby Singer's signature looks. The Boy-Don't-You-Dare-Talk-Back-To-Me-I-Am-Way-Too-Ol d-For-That-Crap look, even though Garth was quite a few years younger that either of the boys.

"Actually Garth, I'm not Sarah, Sarah passed away about three months back."

"Well then who the hell are you!?" Garth didn't trust anything that needed a meat suit, no one at the table did.

"Oh, you didn't know Garth? You sent us to go talk to the very woman we were going to ask about." Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and his eyes were filled with anger.

Kevin's eyes filled with realization, "Wait, you mean to tell me, that Eve's standing here, in our dining room, you guys knew, and you didn't do anything!? Guys, this woman could tear this entire world apart with the snap of her finger, and you just drove 16 hours with her in your car!? Seriously guys!?"

"Relax, if I had wanted to hurt you, I would have already. I'm not here to harm any of you. I want to help you." Eve gave Kevin a soft smile, the same one that she had given Charlie, and that seemed to sooth that troubled prophet instantly. "Now, you are correct Dean. I have hidden one of my motives from both of you, but only because I have hidden the reasons behind it for millennia. Only three beings in existence have ever known the full story, and I have kept it to myself for so long, I didn't think I would ever be able to tell another soul of it, until now." She sighed, and glanced at her hands, which she had placed on the table to support herself.

"But the world has gone on for far too long believing a lie created by man, to protect his pride. It all started before the world was even created. Before Michael was Adam, and when we were in Heaven. God came to me, and told me of my destiny with Adam on Earth, and the plan to be his wife. Michael was many things, an asshole being a very large portion of what he was. I fell in love with another Angel. He was my soulmate, my true love. He was beautiful, and charming, and spontaneous, and funny, and everything I didn't know I was missing, until he came along. He was everything Michael wasn't. What I was not planning on, was God finding out about my love. But seeing as he's omnipotent, I should have seen that coming" She said, gently chuckling to herself. "He warned me never to let Michael find out, as it would rip heaven to shreds, pitting angels against angels. When God chose to send Christ to Earth, to die for man, Lucifer was furious. He gathered a third of Heaven to fight against us. Of course, my love and I fought for Michael, and Christ, and God. When we won, Lucifer was cast down, along with the third that followed him, damned forever. Heaven was in ruins, and I knew I couldn't be behind the complete destruction of Heaven, or Michael, or my love. So I agreed to follow Michael down to Earth, as the first woman, hoping never to see my love again, thus protecting him, myself, and Michael. But Lucifer found a way back to Earth, and into the garden as a snake, and found me. Someone had told him about my affair, and I couldn't let Michael know, so I knew I had to do what Lucifer wanted me to do. He wanted to punish me for my unfaithfulness, and he wanted to punish Michael for being disloyal towards him, and choosing the humans over his own brother. After Michael, and I ate the apple, or pomegranate, depending on what part of the world you come from, we were cast out into the desert, and I was forbidden to see my love ever again, until I came to Earth again, and claimed a body. I was forced into Purgatory after my death, and I have been there ever since. God convinced Michael it was because of my foolishness that I was cast down, and as far as I know, Michael has never been able to bear the thought of Lucifer after my punishment, blaming it all on him. Now, I must set everything I have doomed straight, and I must clean up the mess I started all those lifetimes ago." Eve had slumped herself into a chair, the further into her story she went, the heavier it seemed to weigh her down.

"There's one thing you still haven't told us yet." Dean was almost satisfied, he just needed to have one last suspicion confirmed.

"You want to know who, correct?" Eve's eyebrow shot up in a very knowing way, as if she had been waiting for this question since the very beginning of the story.

"Since, you've come this far in the story, yes." Dean wasn't the only one curious, everyone at the table was sitting on the edge of their seats. None of them could even fathom who it could have been that it could have ripped Heaven to shreds, and destroyed Michael himself, who had lead an entire army against his own brother.

A single tear escaped Eve's eye, and she looked Dean square in the eye, as she spoke the last name any of them expected to hear.

"Gabriel'


End file.
